In bodies of water (e.g., swimming pools, ponds, lakes, bays, and larger marine environment(s)) floating debris such as leaves, tree limbs, litter, petrochemicals, and other liquid and semi-solid debris are a frequent nuisance. These floating debris affect the aesthetic appearance of the body of water while concurrently creating safety concerns/hazards such as affecting water quality. For example, in lakes, ponds, bays, and larger marine environments, floating debris frequently damages watercrafts and may further create dangers for swimmers. Few, if any, debris collecting and/or debris skimming devices exist that clean lakes, ponds, bays, and other large marine environments. Thus, the above mentioned problems persist in these bodies of water.
Likewise, floating debris is also a major nuisance in swimming pools. This debris may compromise the physical safety of swimmers while further affecting optimal pool water conditions (e.g., affecting alkalinity, acidity, etc.). Thus, pool cleaning and skimming are necessary for health, safety, and aesthetic reasons to maintain proper conditions for swimming pool use. Conventional pool cleaning and skimming devices are routinely used to filter debris and other objects from swimming pools in order to maintain pool appearance and facilitate the use thereof, but most current pool cleaning devices only remove debris from the pool bottom. These devices are very expensive, require complex assembly, are tethered to external power sources and/or compressed air supplies, and are cumbersome to operate. To remove surface/floating debris from a pool, hand-held, pole-mounted skimming nets and rakes are currently used. Similar to the above mentioned pool cleaning devices, these skimming nets and rakes are also cumbersome and require strenuous physical labor to remove floating debris from the pool surface. Thus, the current devices and methods used for pool skimming are undesirable for at least the above mentioned reasons.